Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle including a plurality of traction motors.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-221622 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2014-221622 A”), an object is to prevent damage of a high-voltage member when a rear end collision of a vehicle occurred (paragraph [0005], Abstract). In order to achieve the object, in JP 2014-221622 A (Abstract), a battery pack 12 is mounted in a concave part 11a formed in a rear part of a vehicle body of the vehicle. The battery pack 12 includes a battery module 20, a front holding member 15 and a rear holding member 16 to hold the battery module 20 therebetween, and a junction board 24 supported by a front surface of the front holding member 15.
The front surface of the front holding member 15 is provided with a pushing member 56, and the size of the pushing member 56 is larger than that of the junction board 24 in the front-rear direction. In the occurrence of the rear end collision, a frame 29 of the battery module 20 may push the front holding member 15 to cause the front holding member 15 to advance, and this may cause the junction board 24 to be pushed further between the front holding member 15 and a front wall 11b of the concave part 11a. However, a space is formed because the pushing member 56, which is in contact with the front wall 11b of the concave part 11a, supports itself against the front wall 11b, and by having the junction board 24 in that space, the damage can be prevented.